Generators are known which comprise a combustion chamber of cylindrical or approximately cylindrical shape, in which an initiator is contained associated with at least one solid pyrotechnic charge. Said generator also comprises a diffusion chamber which communicates with the combustion chamber; it receives gases generated by the charge and transfers these gases externally (here to an airbag) via at least one evacuation orifice.
Said generators are generally satisfactory.
However, the majority thereof consist of relatively numerous parts and items of equipment.
Additionally, the securing of said generator to a vehicle requires a container with frangible or mobile wall of substantial size to receive both this generator and the airbag that is folded away and is intended to be inflated.
This is not acceptable when the generator is intended to equip a vehicle whose public retail price is relatively low, and for which it is sought to reduce the cost price of this set of equipment.